The statements herein provide background information related to the present application without necessarily constituting the prior art. With the development of science and technology, electronic equipment (e.g., a smart phone, a notebook computer, a digital camera and the like) are becoming more and more popular, such that the demand of liquid crystal display device which serves as an important component of electronic equipment is greatly improved, and a rapid development of liquid crystal display panel industry is promoted.
In the display panel manufacturing industry, a photoetching mask is a critical component in a photoetching process, by exposing a pattern coated with photoresist through UV and photoetching mask, such that the pattern of electronic equipment on the photoetching mask may be transferred to a substrate, and then the electronic equipment is formed through the processes including developing, etching and stripping.
However, in the photoetching process, due to the fact that there is a characteristic size deviation between the photoresist and the metal layer deposited on the substrate (i.e., a deviation between a design value and an actual value), a subsequent etching process is influenced, and an electrical performance of an array panel is further influenced.